Futur fils ou nouveau monstre
by Mimial09
Summary: On dit souvent que les mères devinent avant les autres. Elizabeth Masen sait qu'elle va mourir, elle sait aussi que j'ai le pouvoir de sauver son fils. C'est sa dernière volonté, mais si je créais un monstre au lieu de sauver son fils ? POV Carlisle.


Voici un nouveau petit OS sur Twilight, celui-ci se situe pendant l'année 1918, à Chicago lorsque Carlisle découvre Edward, encore humain et mourant. Je m'essaye à un pov tout nouveau pour moi qui est celui de Carlisle. C'est un personnage très intéressant, un de mes préférés donc j'espère que cela va vous plaire ! Vous allez voir un Carlisle mal dans sa peau et ne se sentant pas heureux dans cette vie qu'il a, mais chut ! Je vous laisse découvrir sans vous en racontez plus !

**Résumé :** On dit souvent que les mères devinent avant les autres. Chaque mère veut le meilleur pour son enfant. Elizabeth Masen sait qu'elle va mourir, elle sait aussi que j'ai le pouvoir de sauver son fils. C'est sa dernière volonté, mais si je créais un monstre au lieu de sauver un fils ? POV Carlisle.

* * *

**Futur fils ou nouveau monstre.**

_POV Carlisle Chicago, Année 1918._

.

.

Le mot médecin évoque beaucoup de choses différentes chez chaque individu. Les gens ont toujours pensé que c'était un métier noble, d'avoir le savoir suffisant pour sauver quelqu'un. Ceux qui exercent ce métier sont fier de leurs statuts, mais ils savent aussi que cette vocation n'est pas faite pour tout le monde, il faut savoir reconnaitre nos limites, reconnaitre que nous ne pouvons pas tout soigner, tout guérir. Mais il n'y a rien de plus beau que de sauver une personne, d'avoir conscience que sans nous elle ne serait plus en vie. C'est ce qui rend ce métier si dur si noble aux yeux du monde.

Je pratique la médecine depuis si longtemps, bien que cela soit plus un loisir, une passion qu'une nécessité. Cela me permet aussi de me racheter, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. J'essaye de me consacrer le plus possible à la vie humaine, de donner tout mon temps à cet art. Car, dès que je parviens à soigner quelqu'un, c'est un peu de mes erreurs passées qui s'effacent, je me rachète de ce que je suis.

Ironique. Le vampire qui ne sème que malheur et désolation sur son passage qui essaye de soulager sa conscience en sauvant ceux qui auraient dus constituer son repas.

Mais j'essaye de me convaincre que je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne bois le sang qu'animal bien que cela n'enlève en rien l'abomination de mon existence, je me console en me disant que je ne tue personne, et pourtant mon mal-être grandit petit à petit.

.

.

Cela faisait quelques décennies que j'avais quitté le clan des Volturis, trop dégouté par leur mode d'alimentation, et depuis je n'avais de cesse de parcourir le monde afin de trouver un de mes semblable qui aurait partagé mon régime de sang animal. Mais rien n'y avait fait, alors je m'étais résolu, me disant que j'étais le seul vampire dans ce monde aux yeux doré.

Je me plongeais dans mon travail dans chaque endroit que j'habitais, et cette solitude m'achevait à l'usure, je ne parlais presque à personne en dehors de mes heures de travail, répondant à mes collègues lorsque cela était nécessaire. Je ne travaillais que de nuit, ma condition m'obligeant à fuir le soleil, je restais cloitré chez moi toute la journée, comptant les secondes qui me rapprochaient de cette obscurité bénite. Ma punition pour être devenu une créature des ténèbres.

.

.

Les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de respirer et pourtant moi j'étouffais dans cette vie, dans cette solitude.

C'est lors d'une nuit comme les autres que je sentis cette différence, cette sensation inconnue. Je n'aurais su dire ce que c'était, mais c'était là.

J'étais de garde comme chaque nuit, je surveillais les patients, pour la plupart des soldats renvoyés du front à cause de leurs blessures que la guerre en Europe avait provoqué. Guerre stupide et meurtrière qui me faisait m'interroger sur la folie des hommes.

Et puis il y avait aussi un bon nombre de personnes qui souffraient d'un mal encore inconnu des hommes, c'était comme une grippe mais en beaucoup plus mortel. Maladie qui commençait à faire plein de victimes de tout âge et de toutes conditions.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce lorsque les portes donnant sur l'extérieur s'ouvrirent, un jeune garçon, pas plus de 18 me dis-je mentalement, portait dans ses bras une femme beaucoup plus âgées qu'elle. Il se dirigea rapidement vers moi et je sentis bien avant qu'il ne me le dise que cette femme avait une très forte fièvre, je devais pour une fois remercier mes aptitudes de vampire.

Il me raconta qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien depuis quelques jours mais que son état s'était dégradé d'un coup, elle s'était évanoui et transpirait à grosse goutte à présent. Je la pris de suite en charge, je soupçonnais cette nouvelle maladie d'avoir encore frapper mais j'essayais de m'en dissuader, si c'était cela, cette femme n'avait que très peu de chance de s'en sortir et je sentais que le garçon – surement son fils – ne s'en remettrait pas.

Je le guidais dans le dédale de couloir de cet hôpital et installa sa mère –il avait confirmé tantôt cette hypothèse – dans une salle d'examen.

Par manque de place, elle fût placée dans une des chambres communes, son état se dégradait petit à petit malgré les médicaments que je lui donnais. Je ne sais pourquoi mais, j'avais fait de son cas une priorité, dès ma garde commencée je partais la voir. Son fils, Edward Masen, était toujours à son chevet, les infirmières qui travaillaient de jours m'avaient confirmé qu'il ne la quittait que très rarement et seulement pour se restaurer et dormir une petite heure.

Elizabeth Masen se battait contre cette maladie, pour son fils, on pouvait sentir qu'elle ferait tout pour son fils. Elle le rassurait même alors qu'elle souffrait d'une fièvre qui la rendait comateuse.

J'avais eu l'occasion de lui parler alors qu'Edward était rentré dans leur maison pour manger un tant soit peu – je pouvais être sur que si je ne l'y avais pas contraint, il ne l'aurait jamais fait de son propre chef – elle me parla de son fils qui était toute sa vie, elle voulait vivre afin de le protéger, Elizabeth Masen se révélait être une vrai lionne quand il s'agissait de son fils.

Je n'aurais pas du être si heureux que cette mère arrive à l'hôpital et pourtant je sentais qu'elle me permettait de retrouver un petit rien d'humanité. Et c'était si merveilleux pour moi, malheureusement, plus le temps passait et plus je voyais l'état d'Elizabeth s'affaiblir, elle ne voulait pas que j'en parle à Edward, voulant encore et toujours le protéger du malheur mais elle comme moi savions que c'était la fin.

Il ne lui restait que quelques jours tout au plus. Inconsciemment ou pas, Edward quittait de moins en moins le chevet de sa mère. Ce qui l'exposa d'autant plus à cette maladie inconnue si contagieuse, je m'en voulus comme jamais quand je décelai chez Edward des symptômes déjà bien avancé de la maladie.

Il m'avait caché son état, afin de rester avec sa mère mais je voyais qu'il allait mal. Je décidais de l'hospitaliser et la culpabilité s'empara de moi lorsque le diagnostic fût confirmé. J'aurais du le voir et…

Maintenant, la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de l'installer près de sa mère et de prier pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux. J'étais même prêt à croire en une divinité pour qu'ils soient saufs.

Edward comatait, la fièvre augmenta, l'avancée de la maladie était beaucoup plus rapide chez lui que che sa mère, mais il avait été exposé beaucoup plus longtemps.

.

.

C'était la nuit, je prenais à l'instant ma garde et, comme à mon habitude, je partis voir Elizabeth et son fils.

L'infirmière, me voyant vérifier l'état de Mrs Masen, me fit un sourire peiné et me dit que son état s'était complètement dégradé vers 5h de l'après-midi et qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Je fermais les yeux un bref instant, lui répondit qu'elle pouvait partir, que je m'occupais d'elle. Puis je regardais en direction du lit d'à côtés, ou reposait Edward, encore plus mal que lorsque je l'avais quitté, la nuit dernière.

Une révélation me vînt, me glaçant d'effroi. J'allais les perdre, tout les deux, et bientôt.

Je reculais de deux pas, comme si je pouvais effacer cette affreuse vérité. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi inutile que maintenant, alors que je regardais les yeux verts d'Edward Masen s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

Une main qui m'attrapa le bras me sortit cependant de mes pensées si noires. Elizabeth était réveillée.

**-Vous… Vous devez le sauver Carlisle ! Vous devez sauver mon Edward !** M'implora-t-elle.

**-Je… Je vais faire tout mon possible Elizabeth, je vous le promets… Mais les médicaments sont trop… Ils ne sont pas assez puissant…**

**-Non ! Vous… devez le… sauver ! Vous … Le pouvez ! Je… Le sais et vous… Aussi** **!** Sa voix était plus forte, emplie d'une certitude, celle que j'avais le pouvoir de sauver son fils. J'en avais le pouvoir en quelque sorte mais jamais… Jamais je ne l'aurais imposé à quelqu'un.

La médecine ne pouvait plus rien pour Elizabeth, ni pour son fils, mais j'avais quelque chose qui pouvait les sauver de cette maladie… Mais cela ne serait pas les sauver, ce serait plus comme le soigner pour mieux le condamner. Le condamner à une existence faite d'obscurité et de cruauté.

Je ne savais pas comment Elizabeth avait comprit que je pouvais faire quelque chose, savait-elle ma condition ? Savait-elle que j'étais un vampire et que mon venin chasserait ce mal qui rongeait son fils ?

**-Vous… Devez… Carlisle ! C'est… Mon garçon… Il est trop… Jeune… Il faut qu'il… Vive** ! Parler devenait de plus en plus dur pour elle, elle s'épuisait dans le seul but de sauver la vie de son fils.

**-Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça Elizabeth ! Il… Vous ne savez pas ! **

**-Il… Il faut… Qu'il vive ! Trop… Jeune… Promettez-moi… Tout faire… Pour le sauver… Je…Je vous le confit… Prenez… Soin de lui… Co…Comme… Un fils ! Vo...Votre fils… Carlisle ! **Mon nom ne fût qu'un soupir, elle s'endormit, son dernier sommeil, trop épuisée par cet effort.

Elizabeth Masen, née Winfield, n'était plus. Elle avait perdu son dernier combat contre la maladie, non sans avoir tout fait pour qu'Edward vive. Je sentais encore la faible pression de sa main sur mon bras qu'elle n'avait pas retiré de toute notre discussion, c'est comme si elle avait comprit que j'aurais voulu m'enfuir, ne pas avoir à prendre cette décision.

Edward Masen était condamné, la maladie le tuait à petit feu, lentement mais surement, sa progression avait donc finalement ralenti mais cela ne laissait pas de doute quant à la mort prochaine du garçon.

Je voulais plus que tout le sauver, les discussions que j'avais eu avec Elizabeth m'avait permit de le considérer petit à petit comme un fils, il était d'une grande bonté, sa mère ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur lui, virtuose du piano, intelligent…

Ce n'était pas juste. Sa mort n'était pas juste ! Il méritait cent fois de vivre ! J'aurais voulu mourir pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre. Je pouvais faire en sorte qu'il vive mais cela aurait été une vie faite de cruauté, de sang, de ténèbres et je ne voulais pas cela pour lui.

C'est pourtant la dernière volonté d'Elizabeth Masen. Mais… Et si je créais un monstre au lieu de sauver son fils ? Un fils qu'elle aura chérit et qu'elle aura protégé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, se sacrifiant pour lui. Voudrait-elle que je transforme son fils et que je le condamne à l'obscurité pour l'éternité ? Je crois que sa réponse aurait été oui, du moment qu'il était sauf, elle l'aurait voulu.

Je bataillais avec moi-même, cherchant la meilleure solution. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas. C'était trahir Elizabeth si je ne faisais rien, c'était de l'égoïsme envers Edward si j'étais responsable de cette nouvelle condition.

.

.

Un gémissement me tira de mon dilemme intérieur, Edward s'affaiblissait de minutes en minutes, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour choisir.

Je contemplais le visage de celui que je considérais à présent comme un fils, il avait la même nuance de vert dans les yeux que sa mère, ce vert si profond, si puissant. Et puis ses cheveux couleur bronze, si peu commun mais pourtant en totale harmonie avec son visage.

Il avait l'air d'un enfant, l'innocence et la pureté se reflétait sur ses traits malgré que ceux-ci fussent déformés par la souffrance occasionnée par cette grippe.

Et puis, je me dis… Et si… Et s'il devenait végétarien, comme moi. Je lui apprendrais ce que je sais et il ne deviendrait jamais un meurtrier. Nous pouvions même aller dans un endroit désert si la lumière du jour lui manquait, j'aurais tout fait pour lui.

J'étais euphorique à cette pensée, il pourrait vivre tout en respectant ses principes que sa mère lui avait inculqués.

Bie sûr, il y avait toujours cette petite voix qui me disait de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas commettre cette abomination, qu'il ne méritait pas cette vie.

Mais en même temps je me repassais les derniers mots d'Elizabeth, sa supplication et ma décision devenait de plus en plus claire.

J'allais tout faire pour qu'Edward ne devienne pas un monstre, je lui apprendrais tout ce que je savais mais le principal c'est qu'il vivrait. Oui, Edward serait mon fils, je le protégerais comme Elizabeth l'avait fait jadis, il ne deviendrait pas un monstre, Edward était tellement bon.

.

.

Il restait maintenant à savoir comment faire. J'en avais bien une petite idée mais je ne me souvenais que difficilement de ma transformation et je ne savais pas exactement comment procéder à celle d'Edward. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur, c'était impossible que je tue Edward, inconcevable.

J'essayais de rechercher au plus profond de ma mémoire, de me rappeler le moment juste avant ce feu qui avait pris possession de mon corps. Bien sur, je souhaitais qu'Edward ne vive pas cette douleur que j'avais moi-même enduré, peut-être étais-ce seulement arriver pour mon cas, parce que je m'étais débattu, je ne pouvais pas savoir avec exactitude, je n'émettais que des hypothèses.

Il fallait que je me rappelle. Il m'avait mordu, je me souviens parfaitement de cela, il aspirait mon sang mais avant que je ne perde conscience, des bruits l'ont fait fuir et j'ai eu assez de force pour me trainer derrière des poubelles afin de me cacher. Je savais parfaitement à l'époque que si mon père m'avait découvert, il m'aurait détruit par précaution. Après cela, je ne me souviens plus que du feu qui me ravageait de l'intérieur et de mon réveil alors que j'étais devenu une créature de la nuit.

D'après tout cela, me suffisait-il de le mordre, de boire une petite quantité de son sang et d'attendre ? Me faudrait-il boire du sang humain ? Moi qui refusais de faire une chose pareille…

Mais il le fallait, pour Edward, pour la promesse envers Elizabeth.

Je m'approchais du lit de mon futur fils, c'était la fin pour lui aussi, tout du moins la fin de sa vie humaine.

**-Je vais te sauver mon fils. Pardon, pardon pour tout,** murmurais-je.

**The End !

* * *

**

J'aimerais votre avis !

Al'


End file.
